The Wedding Gift
by searchingforstories
Summary: James and Lily are finally married and on the night of their wedding Albus Dumbledore has a special gift for the both of them.


Okay, I've been reading these for a while now and I had to submit something. I solemnly vow that I will review more instead of breathlessly taking in all of your beautiful stories without telling you all how much I love, most of, them. Anyway, no big deal if this isn't for you. It's just an exercise from a hopeless, wanna be writer, in love with James and Lily. Don't hate me too much if I didn't get canon right. Read and Review.

BTW - I do not in any way claim any of these characters or places as my own. I thank with all my heart Ms. Jo Rowling for her courage, imagination and gift of bringing us the lovely world of Harry Potter.

**The Wedding Gift**

The day couldn't have been more lovely. The sun shone brightly on the grass that covered the vast, open meadow chosen for the auspicious occasion. The flowers that scattered the scenery had been precisely chosen, both for their color and character. Lilies and Daisies. They provided the perfect white backdrop for the rows of chairs leading up to a beautiful white trellis covered in ivy and freesia. Simple and sweet, just as the bride had ordered. A reflection on the perfect love she felt for her soon-to-be husband.

The wizarding world had been waiting in anticipation since the announcement of the wedding of a certain James Potter and Lily Evans, the beautiful couple who (after years of fighting, rejection and various angst filled antics) had finally fallen in love in their seventh and final year of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. Friends, family and various acquaintances had gathered together to watch as the storied couple exchanged their vows.

Lily had paid close attention to the details of the ceremony which had included personally written vows - that had brought even the most stoic of wizards to tears – and a few unorthodox exchanges between herself and the three men that stood as witnesses besides James Potter. In school, each of these men had been more than friends to James. They had been brothers, sharing secrets and adventures beyond her comprehension. They called themselves 'The Marauders' and their exclusive circle had been the envy of all who knew them. She felt strongly that it was important to include them on this day and had written separate vows to each individual declaring them as family and promising them a special place in their joined hearts and new life.

At the conclusion of the ceremony, all honored guests gathered in the castle ballroom at Hogwarts. The large ballroom was decorated to resemble the beautiful meadow that had previously been host to the charming ceremony. The guests ate, danced and drank until late into the evening before retreating to the castle dormitories that were serving as their accommodations for the night.

James and Lily ran happily up each flight of stairs that would take them to their final destination on the sixth floor. Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and personal friend to the couple, had arranged for them to spend the night in the Room of Requirement – so called because it accommodated the requirements of the users needs, perfectly. They entered the room cautiously, not really knowing what they would find, and were taken aback by the joyous realization that every dream they had ever had of their wedding night had been fulfilled, ten fold.

The room was filled with the light of several dozen candles, as well as a blazing fire set before a large, comfortable couch and a few large pillows on the floor before it. The four poster bed at the far end of the room had been decorated with the same ivy and freesia that had covered their wedding arch. Large swaths of silk hung from each bed post and the bed had been covered in perfect white linens with a few scattered white rose petals strewn about its coverlet. Standing on either side of the bed were two small nightstands with large candelabras, each fitted with three white tapers that spread a soft luminous light over the pristine bedding. On one of the tables, Lily noticed an envelope and ran over to pick it up in anticipation of the bearers wishes. The front of the envelope was addressed as such: _To Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter, the Fairy Tale Couple of Hogwarts. _Albus, she thought.

She took James' hand into hers and led him over to the couch in front of the fire. They sat down quickly and Lily opened the envelope to read the parchment pieces that lay inside.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter, _

_Please excuse the formality, albeit brief. It's just that I can't help but smile every time I hear those words. It fills me with an incomprehensible joy to know that the two of you have finally found each other and are beginning your new lives together. _

_Let me start again._

_James and Lily, _

_I'm afraid that when I was searching my feeble brain for the perfect gift to present to you on your special day, I couldn't really find anything of material that would be equal to the joy that you are both feeling. It was then that I turned to the pensieve that you must both know by now, I use to contain the overflow of thoughts that can occasionally cloud my memories and disrupt my better judgment. In it, I found something very interesting and thought I would share it with you both, as a wedding present from one friend to another. _

_In your sixth year I had been wandering the halls of Hogwarts, as is often my routine, and stumbled upon quite the raucous scene. A rather attractive 6__th__ year girl was having an argument with the handsome captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I hadn't caught the whole of the argument but it ended with the girls final declaration, that I believe went something like, "For the last time James Potter, I will never go out with an arrogant, bullying toe-rag such as yourself, so please, just stop asking!" With that she turned and ran in a flurry of red hair and black school robes. _

_As I turned the corner I was met with quite a tragic sight. Standing before me was a dumb struck James Potter, mouth agape and seemingly caught in a trance. I can only assume what was going through the boys mind as he remained there transfixed to the sight where moments ago the object of his affections had forever denounced his advances. I approached the boy cautiously._

"_James?" I received no__ answer. _

_Again, I tried my luck in calling the boy who had now clenched his jaws and fists in an effort to hold back what I can only assume were encroaching tears. "James!" I said more forcefully. He turned around slowly and I saw the anguish reflected in the now watery pair of eyes. "I'm sorry Professor, sir." He cleared his throat. "How can I help you Sir?"_

"_I believe you are running late for Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration course, am I correct?" _

"_Whah? Oh, Yes sir…Sorry Sir. I'll be on my way Sir." Dejected, he turned away from me and slowly started down the hall._

"_Mr. Potter." I called after him and he turned to meet my gaze once more. "If you don't mind my saying so, sometimes the best way to achieve our deepest desires is to represent ourselves in the most authentic way possible for the pleasure of those around us." I was met with a confused expression but, I'd like to believe an enlightened one none the less, and he turned and walked away mumbling a thank you under his breath. _

_I must admit, I was struck by that encounter and was puzzled at the apparent difficulty that two obvious soul mates were having in coming together. It was then (and this is where my gift comes in) that I decided to take matters into my own hands._

_And here is where I admit something to you both that may come as a shock but shouldn't surprise you to hear. It was at this moment that I decided to make you both Head boy and Head girl. _

_It's true, it was quite a gamble for several reasons. For one, James Potter and his Marauders were known mischief makers and had broken more Hogwarts rules (and a few wizarding rules, I might add – You didn't really think I hadn't known about the 'special' way you all joined your tragic friend on full moon nights) and spent more time in detention than any other children on campus. I also wasn't entirely certain that the amount of time you would be spending alone together would be enough to help you see what others around you already knew. And, if you did discover your affections, I was certain your parents wouldn't appreciate the opportunity that I had now given you. _

_Nevertheless, I knew that someone would need to intervene on your behalf and I was certain the time you had away from your friends James, would help you grow and finally help Lily to come to know you away from the blinding light of your roguish band of cohorts. I am just as surprised as you are that my scheming worked to such perfection. I admit that my plans often fall quite short of genius but are always laid out with the best of intentions. _

_And so my friends I conclude this shamefully long letter with my sincerest wishes for your dearest happiness and express my utmost joy in the knowledge I share with most of our peers. James and Lily Potter, two halves of one whole, have found in each other true love that will lead into a glorious lifetime._

_As they say in muggle fairy tales …and they lived happily ever after._

_Congratulations and many happy regards, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

James turned away from the fire to face his new bride. Lily's eyes were filled with tears.

"I can't believe I used to be so horrible to you. It's shameful." James smiled.

"Lily, if you hadn't been I would have never known that I was an insufferable git and I may never have changed and eventually won your heart. When I look back on it now, it's all so worth it. I'm just surprised at Dumbledore's scheming. He is quite the hopeless romantic isn't he?"

Lily smiled affectionately as she thought of the old headmaster. She was so thankful for his scheming and couldn't imagine a better gift for her wedding night. For sitting right beside her, leaning in for another breathless kiss, was the love of a lifetime. This was her story book romance, her Prince Charming, her endless bliss…and it was all due to Albus Dumbledore.


End file.
